Trapped Inside
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Slash. AngelSpike, UST. Angel divaga sobre el comportamiento de sus amigos hacia Angelus y esto le hace llegar a una conclusión.


A veces aquel brillo aparecía en los ojos de Wesley. Un segundo estaban conversando sobre la dificultad que entrañaba matar a un determinado demonio y al siguiente allí estaba.

Nunca permanecía en sus ojos demasiado tiempo. Angel sólo tenía tiempo de comprender su significado antes de que desapareciera dejando a Angel con las ganas de preguntar, o de apaciguar sus miedos, o de pedir explicaciones, o de darlas, o de exigir una disculpa, o de... algo. Lo que fuera. En momentos como esos Angel no es demasiado quisquilloso.

Era un brillo cargado de miedo. Claro que el miedo en sí mismo no tenía nada de especial. Angel - Angelus - había visto miedo en los ojos de la gente cientos de veces. Durante siglos fue adicto a él y no había nada que lo hiciera regocijarse más que ver el temor en los ojos de sus enemigos. O de cualquier persona a la que hubiera acorralado esa noche en un callejón para alimentarse de ella. O de cualquiera de sus childes. Tampoco Ángelus era quisquilloso en ese sentido. Y puesto que ambos se enfrentaban con demonios tan poderosos que a veces incluso el mismo Angel dudaba de su propia capacidad de sobrevivir al mismo, Wesley está en su derecho al tener miedo. El problema era que no era un miedo a los demonios con los que se enfrentaban - al menos no a los corporeos. Era miedo a la desgraciadamente probable eventualidad de que Angel alcanzara la felicidad perfecta, pero no era miedo a Angelus.

Era miedo al momento en el que se vería obligado a matarlo.

Al principio pensaba que aquel brillo era sólo una manifestación más de la dificultad de Wesley para controlar sus sentimientos. Como cuando Cordelia les dijo que confiaba totalmente en ellos tras aquel, nunca mejor dicho, embarazoso accidente con el Hacksaw y Wesley lloró de emoción. O cuando tuvieron que exorcizar a aquel niño y el maldito demonio, valga la redundancia, casi derrotó a Wesley porque el ex-vigilante era incapaz de distanciarse de sus insultos.

Ahora sabe que no es así. Wesley aprendió hace tiempo a dejar de llorar de emoción y a superar su complejo de inferiodidad (o al menos a disimularlo), pero ese brillo sigue apareciendo en sus ojos.

A veces Cordelia soltaba una frasecita de las suyas al respecto. Un segundo estaba charlando animadamente sobre la última colección de bolsos de Prada, o productores de cine, o de restaurantes y clubs de moda, o de alguna otra cosa que normalmente no le interesaría pero que sí le interesaba porque le gustaba escucharla más de lo que Cordelia podría imaginar nunca y, al siguiente, estaba soltándola.

Eran frases insultantes en la precisión con la que parecían encontrar la llaga y la saña con la que sus inmaculados dedos de perfecta manicura francesa escarbaban en ella. Eran rápidas y casi casuales, seguidas siempre de un rápido y hábil cambio de tema.

Años recorriendo el mundo con una vampiresa de modales que pasaban en segundos de refinados a literalmente los de una fulana, una childe que la mayoría del tiempo estaba demasiado chiflada como para preocuparse de sutilezas como la urbanidad y el decoro y un childe que a las horas de convertirse en vampiro resultó ser un insolente deberían haberlo lo habían acostumbrado a esas cosas. Él mismo no fue precisamente el chico más educado del pueblo antes de ser un vampiro. Pero las frases de Cordelia eran peores y dolían infinitamente más.

Eran frases que siempre se referían a la posibilidad de que Angel se convirtiera en Angelus.

Al principio Angel pensaba que eran solamente una muestra más de la egoísta falta de tacto que había causado que Buffy y sus amigos la odiaran en el instituto - y Angel preferiría no recordar a Buffy odiando a Cordelia. De hecho preferiría olvidarse totalmente de ella- . Como todas esas veces en las que los había insultado casi sin darse cuenta a él, o a Wesley, o a Doyle - y he aquí algo en lo que tampoco le gustaba pensar-. Ahora sabe que no es así. Cordelia ya no le habla así a la gente y sin embargo sigue soltando frases de las suyas.

Son dos actitudes distintas, pero ambas se refieren a lo mismo. Ambas hablan de un miedo siempre presente. De un miedo que no podrá ser nunca totalmente erradicado porque Angelus está ahí, en él, y allí seguirá hasta el final de los tiempos. Amen.

Ambas actitudes duelen, especialmente porque suelen aparecer en uno de esos momentos en los que siente realmente unidos con ambos. En uno de esos momentos en los que se permite relajarse totalmente y olvidar por unos segundos al monstruo que tiene dentro. Pero no puede culparlos. Les dio razones para temerlo tras lo de Rebecca Lowell.

Y En algún momento, se da cuenta Angel de repente, dejo de preocuparse de Angelus para pasar a preocuparse de lo que sus amigos piensan de Angelus. Porque vale, sí, Angelus puede recordarle todas las cosas horribles que hizo en el pasado. Y sí, es cierto que a veces el demonio dentro de él le tienta con la idea de volver a hacerlas. Pero eso es todo. Ahí es donde se quedará, en su cabeza, asegurándose de que jamás olvide lo cruel que fue y susurrándole cosas como un Pepito Grillo desquiciado y sádico.

Angelus no puede salir de su cabeza. No saldrá y tampoco se apoderará de ella. Ni aunque Angel lo deseara (y sí, a veces lo desea) podría.

Un cambio refrescante, supone.

Y si en el instante en el que se dio cuenta no sintió alivio, o alegría, o algún otro sentimiento feliz (Angel no es capaz de diferenciar el matiz entre cada uno, y no sólo en el sentido de no saber diferenciar entre el significado de cada palabra) fue porque que Angelus no pueda ser liberado es sólo parte de las implicaciones de algo más grande.

Y ese algo más grande es que ahora que de lo que una vez sintió por Buffy sólo quedan unos celos insanos sólo dos cosas podrían darle felicidad absoluta. Y tan cierto como que la felicidad que aquel polvo de la felicidad, la primera de las cosas, no sería real, es imposible que Spike lo ame nunca después de todo lo que Angelus y él mismo le han hecho durante años.  
FIN  



End file.
